Soul Society Grand Ball
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: The head honcho has ordered Zaraki and his division to put together a ball to bring the squads together. Kira assumes he won't be attending, but a certain requirement to attend and a cunning captain prove him wrong. \\Implied GinKira and crossdressing.//


This is what happens when my friends and I have ideas. Potential to continue, but at the moment, I have the will and not the way. That means I want to, but need to focus on other things XD. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Kira-kun, aren't you excited?" Hinamori's curious gaze wandered past Renji to the sullen blonde.

"It...sounds nice, Hinamori-san." To be honest, Kira wasn't excited at all; why should he be? Sure, it was a great movement toward bringing the Gotei 13 together, but he didn't really think he would participate much.

"This is a bunch of crap," Renji finally said, shoving a flier into Kira's hands.

Hisagi, who was walking slowly next to Kira, took the paper from the younger one's hands. "Soul Society Grand Ball," he read aloud. "An exclusive, black-tie event for the captains and lieutenants of the thirteen protection squads." After a moment, he shrugged. "It doesn't sound so bad."

"No," Renji told him. "Read on."

Blinking, Hisagi looked to the lower half of the flier. A date and time, as well as location and list of contact information, were printed neatly above one, single rule. "All captains are required to bring their lieutenants as...dates?"

"Can you _believe _Yamamoto-soutaichou?" Renji asked. "He left the organization up to the Eleventh Division."

"Well, you have to admit," Kira murmured, "they are quite unified. That's the point of this ball, right?"

"I think it's a wonderful idea," Hinamori interjected, a faint blush tinging her cheeks.

"You can think whatever you want," Renji muttered. "You don't have Kuchiki-taichou as your captain."

Kira listened idly as his friends went back and forth, defending their opinion of the ball. Secretly, he dreaded going to work the follow morning and seeing his own captain. He knew Ichimaru would tease him endlessly about it because that's just the way Ichimaru was. It's not like Kira's feelings were incredibly private, nothing about his life was. He was grateful, at the very least, that his friends had the decency not to crack any jokes. He imagined it took a great deal of either will-power or threatening to keep Renji's mouth shut, but the end result was pleasant.

"Goodnight, Kira." The blonde looked up to see Hisagi waving a hand. They had arrived at his home, but Hinamori and Renji were so absorbed in their argument, they had failed to notice and continued on their path.

The blue-eyed shinigami gave a quick bow. "Goodnight, Hisagi-san." Watching the elder catch up with the two rambling lieutenants, Kira couldn't help but smile to himself slightly. This life was a crazy one and the people in it lived up to that status with flying colors.

* * *

Sure enough, the next day brought Kira much humiliation as he slunk into Third Division's office. He quickly crossed the room to his own desk, keeping away from looking toward his captain. Ichimaru, on the other hand, had no problem with watching his lieutenant's every move. He knew the blonde was avoiding him for one reason-- ironically enough, that reason was the exact focus of his interest that morning.

"Nee, Izuru, ya heard 'bout the ball?"

Kira froze for a moment before sitting down and pushing a stack of papers in front of himself. "Yes, sir. It would be hard not to, everyone's talking about it."

"Ya excited?" Ichimaru's grin widened just a bit more as he studied the younger one.

"It's...a good idea," he decided. "To bring everyone together."

Ichimaru stood and crossed the room to his subordinate, moving to stand behind him. His fingers came to lightly run through the other's hair, a satisfied smirk at the tension under his fingertips. "What 'bout the rule that all captains gotta bring their lieutenants as dates?"

Kira shivered at the touch and shook his head lightly. "I don't quite understand that...erm...requirement." He hated it-- Ichimaru always made his head fuzzy and that made things difficult to think through.

"Well, I think it's an interestin' one," the silver-haired captain said, leaning down to whisper in Kira's ear. "An' I got just the thing for ya t' wear."

Kira's eyes closed lightly as he suppressed another chill. Ichimaru was too close, way too close. "Y-you do?"

"Mm."

Kira could have sworn that he felt his captain's lips graze the back of his ear, but before he could register the feeling, the elder shinigami was already seated behind his desk again. Flustered, Kira looked down to the paperwork he was struggling (and failing) to concentrate on. "What...did you have in mind?"

"I'll show ya after ya finish yer work." Upon Kira's nod, Ichimaru sat back and closed his mind to any other thoughts for now. He'd relax and let his lieutenant regain his composure enough to actually do something; he could have more fun later.

* * *

"I-Ichimaru-taichou, you can't be serious..." Kira looked, horrified, to his captain.

"'Course I'm serious, Izuru, now go an' put it on."

"B-but it's..."

A slight frown tugged at Ichimaru's lips. "Izuru, I didn't ask ya. Now go an' do it."

Tensing slightly, the blonde quickly grabbed the clothing in front of him and stooped into a bow. "My apologies," he murmured.

Ichimaru turned around, folding his arms into his sleeves. "Now hurry up, we don't wanna be late fer the party."

Realizing that the other wanted him to change here, Kira flushed madly. Quickly disrobing, he took care to fold his uniform before staring down his new outfit. In his hands was a gothic-themed, kimono-styled dress. The main fabric, a cool black silk, was decorated with silver flowers with a matching slate gray obi and trim around the cuffs. The back of the dress flowed to the floor while the front stopped mid-thigh, showing off much unneeded leg. On the underside, the pattern was in reversed colors of white and gold.

It was, perhaps, a very pretty dress, but certainly one meant (Kira was sure) for females. Hearing an impatient sigh from behind him, the blonde quickly threw what was left of his pride away and adorned the garment. The addition of a pair of thigh-high boots, also provided by his captain, and black gloves that disappeared under the dress' long sleeves completed the ultimately-embarrassing outfit.

"I...I'm ready." Upon hearing the words, Ichimaru spun back around, grinning. He himself was dressed as normally as he could be-- a plain black suit with a light grey shirt and black tie.

"Ahh, look at ya. Beautiful." The captain had to suppress a brief laugh at his lieutenant. He really didn't have a girl's frame, his shoulders were far too broad, but regardless, he _did _look rather nice in the dress. The bit of thigh peeking out from between the boots and the dress was tempting enough to lure Ichimaru in. He approached the blonde and traced his fingers along the pale skin, rustling the hem of the dress just slightly.

Kira's face was on fire as he spoke, looking off to the side. "W-we should..."

"Go," Ichimaru agreed. "Can't be late." As he opened the door for his date, the fox-faced captain grinned even wider. The ball might be fun, but it would pale in comparison to his plans for the after party.

* * *

Implications intended. Kira's so sexy in his dress. I would have continued it to them actually going, but it would have been lackluster and tempted me to continue into the smut and that... is another chapter and another time. Maybe I'll continue it if I get writer's block again, but for now, I have to go work on commissions. It felt good to be free of them for an hour, though. Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
